Lelouch of School Days
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Kallen begins her first day at school, but her arrive will make changes in her new school and Lelouch Lamperouge and Makoto Ito will be at the center of it which will leave the school and some of the students never the same again.
1. Chapter 1 The New Student

A/N: Well I didn't expect I would end up doing another crossover story of this series, but after some collaboration with draconichero 20 (who had actually inspired the first one I did), and thanks to him for cleaning up and enhancing this chapter. It goes without saying he is co-authoring this fic with me and his help is very well appreciated. This fic is down to Earth surprising, which is a first for me and a challenge upon itself, but I should note that not every character from CG will not appear…but I did work in some of them so expect appearances from some of them.

You read the summary and that explains what will happen, so I hope you'll enjoy the fanfic draconichero 20 and I have thought up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The New Student

'_Oh shit I am so going to be late…I can't be late for the first day!' _

Those were the thoughts passing through the panicked mind of Kallen Kouzuki, a new student who was on her way to attend her first day. However due to a bit of carelessness on her part the redhead woke up late and was literally running out the door with her breakfast in her mouth which was a slice of toast. After being awoken by her mother the panicked girl wasted no time getting out of bed and hurried out the door.

To make matters worse she missed the bus that could have helped her arrive on time, but aware of the fact that it would be at least another hour before the next one came Kallen had to run clear across Haramihama to reach the Sakakino Academy. Kallen was wearing down as she approached the school gates, but she forced her body on with sheer will power the as she hurried at full speed using one last burst of strength to get through the main gate in time.

'_Damn you Naoto for not waking me up!'_

Finally on the home stretch Kallen turned and hurried in, but she suddenly was on a collision course with another student who was obviously late. With very little time to stop the new student crashed head on into a boy student in her age group. Both students staggered backwards and fell to the ground with both of them putting a hand on their respective forehead rubbing the impact point.

They weren't hurt, but if there was a casualty then it would be the toast that flew out of Kallen's mouth and landed on the ground allowing for a pair of birds to begin feasting on.

"Damn it, watch where you are going?" The high school boy shot as he picked up his school bag before moving to get up, but he did offer his hand to Kallen as a gentleman's courteously.

"I am fine!" Kallen shot swatting the hand away.

"You're new here aren't you? I don't recognize you." The young man asked as Kallen looked at him getting his first clear look at the boy she had crashed head on into. He was about her age with short black hair, amethyst eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing the traditional school uniform for Sakakino Academy students complete with the coat and red tie.

"Yeah today is my first day, but I am so late."

"Which homeroom do you belong to?"

"Uh…Class Four."

"Class Four is Mr. Gottwald's class I believe. If you hurry through the main entrance way take a right at the first intersection and then hurry up the stairs you should get there a lot quicker."

"Thanks…see ya…uh…" Kallen began as she got up about to run off again, but she didn't get the young man's name.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, Student Council Vice President."

"Ok well…see you Lelouch and thank you."

"Not at all…" Lelouch said before he sighed thinking.

'_This is one hell of a way to start my day.' _

Lelouch made his way into the academy as he hurried along to his own homeroom. The young man was the only son of his mother Marianne who had died the middle of last year. She was found in her car, crashed into a lamppost, not breathing with the door hanging open. The official report ruled suicide, but Lelouch believed he knew better. His mother wasn't the type to just randomly drive into a lamppost. He knew there was foul play involved. Somehow or someway he knew that his mother could not have been so depressed that she would take her life like that. No, he believed someone had pushed her, forced her to take that action or that the scene had been a setup and the police hadn't been thorough enough.

Currently he was under the care of his first cousin Cornelia Heurassein. She was 28 years old and a police detective to boot. Lelouch's father, Charles Lamperouge, was constantly away on business trips so Lelouch and Nunnally had no choice, but to sell their mother's house and move into their family's gigantic mansion, funded not only by Cornelia's mother's life insurance, but by the rest of Lelouch's close knit family. Besides just him, Nunnally, Cornelia and her younger sister Euphemia, his cousin Schneizel, the district attorney, Odysseus, an accountant in his father's company, Clovis, who was currently in college majoring in art, and Guinevere, a famous Japanese beauty and fashion magazine model, all made their home in the same gigantic mansion. The family was tight and Lelouch was very thankful for it.

The young man made his way to his class room just in time as the bell rang. Lelouch saw that their homeroom teacher hadn't arrived yet, so once again the young man avoided another tardy.

The black haired young man sat down in the middle of the desks while to his left was a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, brown eyes wearing a girl's school uniform. Off to Lelouch's right was a young man with dark blue spiky hair while sitting next to him. As their homeroom teacher hadn't arrived yet some of the students were still up and about with two of them approaching Lelouch.

One of them was a young man with black hair with gray eyes while the other was probably the tallest boy in class with short and slightly spiky brown hair.

"Hey Lelouch you're late again?" Taisuke Sawanaga asked with a grin on his face. "Let me guess you had another early morning underground match?"

"So did you win Lelouch?" Makoto Ito inquired.

"Of course…" The black haired young man replied

"Another sweeping victory." Rivalz Cardemonde added with a thumbs-up gesture for the unstoppable Lelouch.

Everyone in the academy knew it was unwise to challenge Lelouch to chess since no one in school has been able to beat him. This warning was set especially due to Lelouch's performance in underground chess matches where the young man was notorious for cleaning out his opponents of their money, but also sometimes their clothes if they grew desperate to win it back.

It was almost a pity the number of opponents Lelouch faced in those underground matches that didn't learn that lesson.

"I can't believe you would waste your time like that? I mean your family is loaded right?" Otome Kato began shooting Lelouch a glare.

"True, but how would I spend my time?"

"Well you could get a girlfriend or something, go out on a date." Taisuke began, but in truth that was more what Taisuke himself wanted. Makoto didn't have much to offer even though he had known Lelouch since middle school. Rivalz thought it was a good idea, but Otome knew Lelouch wasn't the kind of guy to find a girl friend anytime soon, but it wasn't so much due to his reputation as the ice prince of the school since no girl has been able to land Lelouch as a boyfriend with many having tried. The desire for his companionship was partly motivated by the fact that Lelouch came from a very wealthy family. The other half was the fact that Lelouch was quite handsome and one of the most intelligent students in the entire school with genius level intellect.

Otome knew the reason why Lelouch turned everyone down of course. It was Shirley Fenette…a girl both of them had known in middle school, but she had died a few years ago in a horrific traffic accident. Otome was Shirley's best friend and was among those who had found out early on that Shirley had a crush on Lelouch and the two were close to building a relationship with one another. The basketball player knew this since Shirley had confided to her about her feelings for Lelouch.

Otome was also present at the funeral along with family and other friends of the girl. Lelouch was also present at the funeral and although he didn't cry, Otome saw the look he had on his face: an expression of sadness and devastation. Since Shirley's death Lelouch had been hesitant about getting close to other girls, but none of the girls who had aggressively pursued him had failed to pick up on that hint.

With the passing of his mother so soon after, if not for his loving family, Lelouch might not still be all quite together. Cornelia, who had idolized Marianne during the woman's time on the force as the woman was the violet haired detective's inspiration for taking an interest in law enforcement, had been Lelouch's most reliable pillar of strength in his time of weakness. His other cousins, and his sister, had helped too, but Cornelia put for the most effort.

Otome was jarred from her thoughts on the past as the door opened suddenly and students quickly scrambled back to their chairs as a tall woman with a dark skin tone and silver hair wearing a white collar shirt, a black skirt, a red tie and glasses entered the room.

"Good morning class…" Villetta Nu greeted stopping at her desk to deposit her bag in her chair. "Miss Kiyoura if you would please."

"Yes Miss Nu…"

Setsuna Kiyoura replied standing up from her desk as she turned to address the class. Probably one of the shortest students in the school with black hair and wine red eyes she gestured for the students to stand up and bow before everyone sat down again.

* * *

><p>As attendance was being carried out in Class Three, over in Class Four their teacher Jeremiah Gottwald arrived who was now in the admits of taking roll call. He wore a dark blue sweat jacket with matching pants holding a clipboard.<p>

"Very well, Miss Ashford, are you here?"

"I am here teacher!"

Milly Ashford replied cheerfully while seated next to her was her partner in crime, albeit unwilling at times, Nina Einstein. Off to her right sat Nanami Kanroji while seated next to the window in the fourth row was Kallen Kouzuki.

Going further down the list their teacher came to another student.

"Good, now Miss Katsura are you present?" Jeremiah called out to a young cute girl with long dark purple hair seated behind her desk quietly.

"Here…" Kotonoha Katsura answered before Mr. Gottwald moved onto the next student on his list.

After finishing with the rest of the class Jeremiah addressed the class gesturing to Kallen.

"Also class I have an announcement joining us today is a new student, please stand Miss Kouzuki."

Kallen stood up and proceeded with introducing herself.

"Good morning I am Kallen Kouzuki."

Milly grinned at the red haired girl while some of the students close to the Student Council President felt chills looking at the blonde haired woman who knew what that smile meant and it was never a good sign. The students observing knew that Milly had found a fresh piece of meat to begin messing around with as Milly was not only known throughout the school as among the strangest girl among the students while some thought she was a sadist given her weird tastes.

* * *

><p>Back in Class Three, Lelouch sat there quietly reading a book when his best friend came up to him. He had something of a cheerful deposition about him with green eyes and somewhat curly brown hair as he stood next to Lelouch's desk.<p>

"You know you should probably think about better ways to apply yourself Lelouch," Suzaku Kururugi began.

"Don't get started with me Suzaku I am making very good money with what I do." The young man said feeling slightly vexed.

"But you get an allowance from your family right, so why even bother gambling?"

"Because it helps me build up funds for collage and other things...need I list them all?" The young black haired youth replied bluntly.

"It's not something I can see you making a career out of."

"Just watch me."

Suzaku shook his head in defeat knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, but a small commotion got their attention. Over at Makoto's desk one of their fellow classmates a young woman with short brown hair with an apogee poking up above her forehead looking over the young man's shoulder at something on his cell phone.

The two boys were curious, but they relented for a moment held back by the idea that sticking their nose into somebody's business even through Sekai Saionji was clearly not respecting Makoto's privacy. Attempting to be discreet, but failed ultimately as they looked over Sekai's shoulder at a wallpaper photo on Makoto's cell phone and it was of another girl the boys were family with Kotonoha Katsura, the quiet and reserved girl from the same class Milly was in. Lelouch and Suzaku didn't exactly know her, but they were familiar with her. For reasons they couldn't understand the poor girl was the victim of bullying by other girls in school, which of course Lelouch had usually dealt with using discreet methods and such to punish them.

Yet to their knowledge they didn't hear of any boys who had an interest in her. Likely the false rumors and bullying she was getting from some of the students warded them off. But before them was someone who could probably be a friend to Kotonoha.

"So Makoto is interested in Kotonoha…you know Lelouch maybe..."

"I know what you are thinking Suzaku." Lelouch began as he was clearly thinking for a moment before he spoke. "It would be nice to see Kotonoha with some friends of her own. Maybe some of the bullying she has been receiving will let off."

"What's going on?" Otome demanded butting in.

"It looks like Makoto has a crush on Kotonoha."

"Hold on, you mean that _girl_?" The basketball player asked troubled by the idea that Makoto was interested in Kotonoha.

"Yeah it seems Makoto has a picture of her as his cell phone's wall paper."

"But that could mean anything." Otome pointed out before Lelouch shot back.

"I think it's in response to something that says if you have wallpaper on your cell phone on someone you like you'll eventually meet them and fall in love or something along those lines," Lelouch figured.

"I don't believe in stuff like that." Otome lied as she actually did keep a photo of Lelouch as the wallpaper for her own cell phone.

"Neither do I," Lelouch said in response, "but I would like to see Kotonoha with a friend. The poor girl doesn't deserve the treatment she has been getting."

Otome wanted to disagree with Lelouch, but she kept her mouth shut. For as long as she could remember Lelouch had always been like an unsung hero usually, but discreetly standing up for other students; in particular it was the students that were victims of harassment. This usually led to the harassers themselves finding themselves on the receiving end an unfortunate incident or two, courtesy of Lelouch.

Nothing harmful or anything of the short, but rather an embarrassing "accident" would befall them. A prime example would be wardrobe malfunction on their clothes into becoming a tie-dye color or the tearing of seams in indecent places. Yet best of all Lelouch was clever enough to have never gotten caught and a lot of the students didn't even suspect him. Otome was among those few besides Suzaku who knew about Lelouch's so called "harmless pranks", but of course Lelouch always countered that no one got hurt. Not physically, but he injured their pride and dignity pretty good.

Of course it went without saying this was one of the reasons why Otome didn't speak out against Kotonoha or rather she was careful not to do anything that could incur Lelouch's wraith. Crushes aside, Lelouch was the one who handled the budgets for a lot of the clubs and sports teams since Milly had been known to attempt to squander the funds towards her odd party and festival ideas.

Officially Rivalz was in charge of the funds and budgets for the clubs as Treasurer of the Student Council, but decisions and planning usually came from Lelouch which was requested by the Principal so that Milly wouldn't concede Rivalz into gaining access to those funds.

Better Lelouch handled the club budgets than Milly, but it merely reinforced the fact that if anyone crossed him their clubs or sports team they were a part of would likely see some budget cuts. However that was something that drew Otome's interest. The girl found Lelouch attractive, but it wasn't so much about his physical looks. Nevertheless he _was _handsome. The air of mystery he carried and his cunning as well as the fact he was quite devious added to the attraction.

'_I would like to date you Lelouch, but…' _

Otome knew if she tried to force the matter foolishly like others had done she'll be shot down hard, but if she could at least be his friend then that would get her foot in the door. She could only hope that things could develop.

"Lelouch, should we say something?" Suzaku suggested, but Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"Suzaku I don't think you and I are qualified to help in this situation."

"What are you talking about?" Sekai demanded jumping into the conversation after realizing they had been watched by the three with Makoto right behind her.

"HUH…Oh Sekai…" Suzaku stuttered unsure how to proceed, but Lelouch calmly stepped up.

"Oh we just noticed you poking your nose into Makoto's privacy noticing he likes Kotonoha."

"Does my privacy mean nothing?" Makoto complained.

"Oh please Makoto haven't you learned by now? In this school its better I know about something otherwise Milly will find out and you know she'll find out one way or the other."

The mention of Milly learning this bit sent chills down Makoto's spine as he knew what could happen if it had been Milly who had found out instead of Sekai.

"Ok you have a point!"

"Good, so I take it you'll going to go after her?" Lelouch asked as Makoto seemed nervous as if someone threw him into a pit with a lion.

"I don't know…how I should approach her."

"Why don't I help you with that?" Sekai offered becoming Makoto's unofficial matchmaker.

"You will?"

"Of course I can probably do a better job than Lelouch and DEFINITIVELY better than Milly."

"Then why not you try pairing Lelouch with someone then? I am sure if you could pull that off then you should consider going professional." Suzaku suggested as a joke as Makoto began laughing at that, but Lelouch merely raised an eyebrow at that.

"I think for someone to set Lelouch up with someone would be an act of god." Sekai replied with her own joke, but Lelouch didn't find it funny.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Because Mr. Ice Prince you are the type of guy who is going to die a lonely man."

Lelouch didn't immediately respond to that, but Suzaku and Otome knew why he didn't.

"I know you are still mourning Shirley, but…" Sekai began, but before she could finish her sentence a yell from across the room got the huddled group's attention as their heads turned to see their teacher Miss Nu shouting at them after slamming her book on her desk.

"YOU FIVE…SIT DOWN NOW AND PAY ATTENTION!"

The huddle the five had formed had broken up as the students scrambled back to their respective seats, but there would be opportunities to continue the conversation where they left off while Lelouch for the rest of homeroom was quiet.

Yet no one knew that from that day things were going to start becoming different for all of them.

* * *

><p>AN: well that's chapter one for you guys and this is just the start of something new for me. Updates might be slow, but I'll put out as many as possible. Thanks for reading and drop a review or two thank you in advance.

In the meantime I suggest you should check out Soul Chess by draconichero 20, great story and one of the best Bleach and Code Geass crossovers I have seen.


	2. Chapter 2 Days of Youth

A/N: once more thanks to draconichero21 for the beta and assistance with the fic and now I bring you chapter two with more of Lelouch's family being introduced, which I will say for story sake relations have been altered quite a bit and Nunnally isn't blind or crippled.

Thanks for the reviews btw and concerning Makoto…well if what I have DONE to him in my fanfics Queen of the Nazgul, Bride of the Dark Lord (end of chapter 4 and part of chapter 5) and Kingdom Hearts War of Hearts chapter 24 doesn't say anything then know that I have no love for Makoto. I won't say anymore than that out of fear of spoiling the story.

As for everyone else who are among those I know people would love to see suffer a horrible death and trust me I understand the feeling completely. But just know that something will happen for good or ill and what goes around comes around.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Days of Youth

As classes continued on a young woman wearing a gray suit with a red tie and a skirt holding a stack of folders walking towards the Principal's office, but, as she approached her superior's office, the woman took deep breaths in preparation for a likely difficult day with him. Taking another deep breath, after stopping at the door to his office, the blue haired woman opened the door and stepped inside with her boss greeting her casually.

"Well good morning Cecile." Principle Lloyd Asplund greeted.

"Good morning Lloyd I brought the reports you needed to see." Vice Principle Cecile Croomy said as she deposited the stack of folders she had been carrying on her boss's desk. Cecile found herself taking a moment to look around her superior's office, instead of a work place for the head of a school one would think this was an office belonging to a mecha otaku.

On the shelf of his office were mecha-models including Gundams Heavyarms Kai, Zone of the Enders Jehuty and even a unique one made by Lloyd himself of a white humanoid like machine named Lancelot. By the window behind his desk was a miniature refrigerator filled with different favors of pudding which was obviously Lloyd's favorite food.

"Anything out of the ordinary I need to know about?"

"No sir…"

"How boring, but I suppose you can't expect much to happen in a peaceful little school like ours eh?"

"I suppose, but I don't think it's a bad thing."

"Well for me it is."

Cecile could only sigh as she mentally asked herself the same question she has been asking for a long time now. How did a former science teacher like Lloyd Asplund known for causing chemical explosions in his classrooms became a Principle.

* * *

><p>The rest of school was uneventful. Lelouch went to the final room he needed to visit before he could go home for the day, but unlike the rest of the school day he didn't think this particular event would be uneventful. Stepping into the room before him the young man prepared himself for what awaited him, especially since there was a new student and that was going to be a possible point of conversation during the meeting.<p>

Upon entry Lelouch was noticed by the Student Council President Milly Ashford who greeted the young man in her usual way while the Vice President himself was on guard for whatever the busty blonde might have in mind.

"Look who has come to grace us with his royal presence, the Ice Prince of the School is finally here."

"Everyone else is here." Lelouch commented causally looking around the room to see Milly, Rivalz and Setsuna Kiyone who doubled as the secretary of the Student Council and then there was Nina Einstein who Milly's own secretary and at times the Student Council's schedule and events planner although Milly technically planned them all yet it merely shows the influence the blonde woman had over the quiet black haired girl.

It was much like how Milly uses her influence on Rivalz to manipulate the budget at times, but the school countered by giving Lelouch final say on all budget matters. In a way Lelouch was the only one who stood as the one person capable of standing against Milly and being resistant to her charms.

"Alright what do we have on the agenda today?" Milly began wielding a rolled up piece of paper like some kind of specter of power.

"We have the school festival coming up." Nina pointed out timidly.

"Right that…well the other clubs said they have their own contributions and event booths planned right." Milly inquired while Lelouch nodded in response.

"Everything is pretty much set up already, so there isn't much left unless something unexpected happens." Rivalz pointed out as far as the Treasurer of the Student Council knew everything should be ready.

"Ok that's little issue aside." Milly began while Lelouch glanced at her thinking to himself.

'_Are you just vexed that your little plan for a cross-dressing festival got shot down instead of the yearly school festival.'_

The meeting went on as much to Lelouch's surprise that Milly hadn't mentioned Kallen nor had she been seen dragged into the student council meeting room which actually surprised Lelouch because usually the new girls in the school got brought to student council meetings by Milly, especially if they were exceptionally well endowed.

This unusual quirk led to a number of rumors to circulate about Milly, which contributed to the likely reason why Milly was still single or perhaps it was being spread intentionally so the busty blonde wouldn't be shackled to a boyfriend given that the President was fiercely independent. Everything from Milly being a sadist to being into some very _abnormal_ hobbies was among those rumors. Lelouch would actually laugh if a rumor popped up that Milly was into Satan worship, but all those rumors led even Taisuke who is known to be interested in busty and well endowed women found Milly too weird and creepy for his tastes.

Thankfully the meeting ended and Setsuna walked with Lelouch heading out of the school, but the young man was taking a detour to track down his cousin who was attending school. As the two walked together they shared a conversation with one another.

"There goes another day of surviving the weird and unusual Milly Ashford." Setsuna commented with an amused look on her face. Despite the weirdness of the Student Council President the young woman didn't mind since her antics during meetings at time provided a good show for the short girl.

"Isn't that the truth?" Lelouch mused before he asked. "By the way, Setsuna, are you looking for Euphemia too?"

"No, but I am actually looking for Sekai she was supposed to meet me after school once I got out of the meeting."

"Oh…now that I think about she and Makoto were chatting quite a bit. She might be with him at the moment."

"What? Are they involved or something?" Setsuna inquired curious about the bit of news.

"Not exactly…" The black haired high school student began before stopping to take a look around trying to see if anyone else was around before whispering hoping Milly wasn't around to overhear. "It's because Sekai is playing matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?"

"Yeah Sekai is going to help Makoto get together with Kotonoha."

"That girl…Makoto has a crush on her?" Setsuna asked while Lelouch nodded in response, but the two were interrupted by Sekai and Makoto coming down from the stairs leading to the roof of the school.

"Hey what are you two doing? Having a secret meeting?" Sekai said suddenly sneaking up on the two.

"HUH!" Setsuna exclaimed lost for words, but caught off guard by her best friend's appearance. Lelouch remained calm as he addressed the brown haired girl asking.

"Oh...and what about you two? Have you two finished and concluded your strategy meeting?" Lelouch replied with a grin.

Makoto chuckled a little nervously while Sekai remained silent.

"Hey Sekai where have you been? We're late." Setsuna said after taking a moment to regaining her composure.

"Oh right sorry Setsuna…see you Lelouch and Makoto." Sekai said as she and Setsuna hurried off leaving the two in the hallway.

"Women are weird sometimes don't you think?" Makoto asked while Lelouch merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

><p>After that little delay as Lelouch was likely among the last of the students leaving for the day after all students were dismissed to go home while others like Lelouch were leaving following club meetings and such. He passed by the gates and saw a familiar car waiting for him. It wasn't a limo or anything, but rather a black four-door sports car with its driver waiting next to it. She was beautiful with a curvy figure, dark pink hair, could be considered lavender, and indigo eyes. She wore a black jacket with matching pants and a white shirt with black sunglasses.<p>

"Well, am I in trouble officer?" Lelouch jokingly commented as he approached.

"That depends have you been up to any mischief today Lelouch?"

The black haired young man laughed before answering. "No…nothing that I doubt could be seen as breaking the law."

"Oh really? Then maybe we should be keeping a closer eye on you." The woman joked.

"Hi big brother!" An ash blonde haired girl called out as she poked her head out from the back of the car after rolling down the window.

"Hi Nunnally, but where is…" Lelouch began until he stopped as he felt a soft tapping on his left shoulder prompting him to turn around and look a curly pink haired girl in the eye. She was a freshman, a year younger than Lelouch, but in more ways than one she was similar to Nunnally Lamperouge the younger sister of Lelouch.

"Finally you both are here so I don't have to go looking for you." Cornelia commented with a smile as her own younger sibling had arrived right behind Lelouch.

"I am sorry I was late Cornelia, but I had to collect something from my locker." Euphemia replied apologetically.

"It's alright Euphemia; you have nothing to worry about. I am just glad you two have come, which means that Nunnally and I didn't have too long to wait." Cornelia said before adding. "But we better hurry home; everyone else will be there waiting."

Climbing into Cornelia's car the siblings along with their cousin headed to the family mansion which was a bit of a drive, but it didn't take too long to make their way across town to reach it. The car passed through the automatic gates that the driver was able to open remotely as the car drove along a short road leading into the Lamperouge Estate which belonged to their father where Lelouch and Nunnally resided along with other members of their surprisingly large family which had four other relations minus their father Charles.

The family rarely saw Charles who was off aboard on international business trips, but no one minded since the less you saw of Charles the better it usually was. Yet when Lelouch and Nunnally's mother died the family opened their home and brought Lelouch to live with them, an idea Euphemia was delighted at since having fellow family members close to her age was perfect for her having wished for a younger sibling.

Besides Charles, the only other person away was Clovis as he was attending an arts college up north, but the rest of the family was present. After the sun had set and the moon came out hanging over the mansion the family was gathered at the dining room table. Present besides Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia and Cornelia were other members of the family including the eldest unmarried member of the family, Odysseus and the second eldest bachelor, Schneizel.

Odysseus, unlike Cornelia who did work with the law, dealt in corporate work as the president of Pendragon International Corporation while Charles was the owner and primarily stockholder of the company. As he sat at the table in a gray business suit with a white tie he appeared surprisingly young for the second eldest of the family, because he was Charles's cousin after all. Across from him was Schneizel, one of Japan's most infamous (or famous depending on how you perceived it) district attorneys. Losing only three cases out of three hundred was a very impressive record. Schneizel was very humble about his record, but his family and co-workers often praised him highly for his grandstanding achievements. His light blue eyes and blonde hair combined with his preferred choice of attire, a white suit with a purple tie, would almost make a person think he was a politician instead of a lawyer.

The evening went on with the family enjoying a fabulous and enjoyable dinner, but the pleasant and calm atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival of the eldest woman living at the mansion.

"Good evening everyone." Guinevere said. The oldest woman of the family, around Odysseys age, took her line of work in the fashion business as a model and a rather popular one at that. Cornelia's eyebrow notably twitched at the sound of Guinevere's voice while everyone else held looks of disappointment as they knew their calm evening was about to go out the window.

"Welcome home sister." Odysseys spoke welcoming the eldest woman of the family home, but Cornelia calmly said.

"You are late through…I thought your photo shoots ended around five pm."

Guinevere shot Cornelia a cold stare as everyone else felt the tension in the room just skyrocket.

"Well sorry dear, but I was at a party with some other _important _people."

"People who are more important than your family? Is that what you are implying?"

"And?"

'_Here it comes…' _Lelouch thought as he quickly finished off what remained of his diner.

"AND…Family should be important above everything else."

"This is coming from a woman who spends her life dealing with lesser people and grime." Guinevere mocked while Cornelia's eyebrow was twitching.

"Here they go." Schneizel muttered quietly as an all out cursing war had erupted between them with Lelouch and Euphy along with Odysseys watching as the two women were going to be on the verge of engaging in a cat fight next if things kept escalating. Almost three minutes had gone by and profanities were flying around the room between the two older women.

However before things could escalate further someone almost unexpected stepped in, boldly coming in between Guinevere and Cornelia.

"Stop it both of you!" Nunnally exclaimed as the two women were surprised by the sudden interruption as they turned their heads towards the girl looking at them with a stern look in her eyes.

"Nunnally…" Cornelia began feeling somewhat dumbfounded at the moment while the fashion model of the family merely blinked.

"We are seated having dinner and you two are fighting. This is not the place for it so stop it right now."

Guinevere sighed while she dusted herself off before finding a seat away from Cornelia, but much to Nunnally's credit she had surprisingly defused the situation. By the time everything had calmed down Lelouch had already put away his plate and made his way up to his room where he went on his computer to start chatting with Clovis while the two engaged in an online game. Wearing a headset on his head Lelouch spoke to Clovis, the only adopted member of the family, as the two began playing a round of online Kessen game.

The setting was in ancient Japan set during the Warring States period with Lelouch commanding his armies using his player character Oda Nobunaga while Clovis commanded his opposing forces under his own character Akechi Mitsuhide as the two were playing a purely fictional battlefield scenario between one another.

Lelouch was defending the city of Kyoto from Clovis who was attempting to invade it, but even through for the sake of difficulty for the battle and its conditions Clovis had more troops and NPC officers under his command that he directed through his commander Akechi. They began talking while the battle continued as Lelouch strengthen his defenses to draw Clovis's attention.

"It sounds like dinner was uneventful as always…" Clovis commented sarcastically as he moved two of his armies, consisting of Calvary units towards the front gate while he was attempting to flank Lelouch's troops from the south taking a long about route to above being seen.

"Of course, especially when Guinevere is home."

"I see, so that is why you came on earlier than normal." Clovis said as a smiled formed on his lips as he began moving to attack Kyoto from the southern side which only had foot solders protecting it from the other side of the wall, but upon moving his forces into range an ambush occurred as ninja units had been lying in ambush jumped Clovis's two Calvary units. "You saw that coming."

"Of course, haven't I told you before that as the defender I have the advantage even through you have more troops? Not to mention your attempt to flank me from the south was an obvious tactic. Didn't you try doing that to me twice before?"

"Heh, sorry I was hoping it would work this time."

"Others might not have expected it, but me…I am a different story. I just know you too well." Lelouch replied as his ninjas he had left guarding the south gate into Kyoto were creaming Clovis two armies of Calvary. It wasn't an outright slaughter, but given their losses from Lelouch well laid ambush they would be wiped out on the next turn with support from Lelouch's troops behind the walls. As the game progressed Clovis had the bulk of his force near the main gates to the city on the west side planning to hit it with all he had, but as Lelouch's turn came around the blacked haired youth unleashed his own nasty surprise as attacking from his rear having waited very patiently for Clovis to move his main forces closer.

Lelouch had managed to sneak four armies of riflemen behind Clovis launching a surprise attack as they used the triple rifleman barrage. The ambush combined with his riflemen gave Lelouch double damage to his riflemen surprise assault, but that wasn't it for Lelouch as more of his army came down from the north riding towards Clovis's damaged main force. Lelouch's charging army consisted of three armies of Calvary with one of his own NPCs Honda Tadakatsu using the charge ability and together the three units rode straight into his foe's forces inflicting major damage.

Clovis was speechless from the well planned out and much unexpected surprise attack.

"You should have considered flanking me from both the north and the south. Then you might have seen the bulk of my army coming to hit your main force from the side and behind as well." Lelouch commented as Clovis was for all extensive purposes defeated as his other troops were moving in from the south side to attack the ninjas and fight their way through the South, but as Lelouch had pointed out he never tried the north which allowed Lelouch to quietly move a large attack force to hit Clovis.

As the battle came to a close with another victory in Lelouch's hands Clovis couldn't help, but laugh.

"I think I should be glad that this wasn't happening in real life otherwise I might have been taken prisoner."

"I doubt it…in some cases enemy commanders are killed during war, especially if they surrender."

"Then its all the more reason I am glad we live in this peaceful world."

* * *

><p>AN: well there is the second chapter and I hoped you liked the introduction to Lelouch's family, but I hope I won't take too long with the next chapter. Anyway thanks in advance for your reviews to come and starting next chapter we are going to start getting into the thick of it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Avenger

A/N: the next chapter is here at last and a thank you to draconichero21 for cleaning up and improving the chapter for reading, so without further delay here you guys go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Avenger

The following morning at school, Lelouch was returning to his seat after giving his report on the classic literature book he had read titled _20,000 Leagues under the Sea_ by Jules Verne. He had written a well thought out and detailed report. As the silky black haired young man sat down at his desk next to Suzaku who shot him a suspicious look that prompted Lelouch to ask.

"What's with the glare Suzaku? You didn't like my report?"

"I want you ask you something about that incident earlier today," Suzaku replied sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about the incident in the women's gym showers where the girls of the physical ED class had an unfortunate incident with the showers. I am talking about the fact that someone introduced some kind of sticky glue like substance to the plumbing system for the women showers and then rigged a feather trap to drop from the ventilation system above."

"That sounds like an ingenious trap," Lelouch replied with a half-smile upon his face.

"A trap I think YOU set!" Suzaku snapped, but this earned him a hush and a quick reprimand from the teacher of the classroom.

"Mr. Kururugi you will be quiet until class is over DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Inoue Naomi snapped at the brown haired young man prompting him to lower his voice and hung his head low.

A few moments later Suzaku whispered over to his friend.

"I don't know how you have managed to get away with it, but someday soon you'll be caught."

"Please, Suzaku. I am innocent; I am hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing." Lelouch said in a sort of feigning innocence tone.

"Sure thing Captain Nemo."

"Heh, right back at you Ned Land," Lelouch replied as he grinned audaciously because as he gave the comparison some thought Lelouch was probably similar to one of the most famous antiheroes in fiction in a few ways. Even his name Nemo means "no one" in Latin, but in Greek it had another meaning...I give what is due.

* * *

><p>Later during the lunch hour, Lelouch sat with Suzaku at their usual table with Taisuke, but Makoto was oddly absent. Although that didn't stop the trio from enjoying their lunch while Taisuke and Suzaku were chatting Setsuna came by their table.<p>

"Have you three seen Sekai around?"

"I haven't," Taisuke replied before taking a mouthful of his meal.

Suzaku shook his head before Lelouch answered.

"She and Makoto could be eating lunch together; likely those two must be meeting together again. Probably Sekai is giving Makoto tips to win Kotonoha over."

"What makes you so sure of that?" the petite black haired girl asked.

"Because during homeroom they were talking up a storm and I overheard part of it. Mostly that Sekai was telling Makoto what Kotonoha likes and such. I think Sekai has been gathering information for him to prepare him." Lelouch answered.

"Are you sure Sekai isn't interested in Makoto?" Setsuna inquired raising an eyebrow.

"As far as I know I don't think so." Lelouch said as he looked to Taisuke and Suzaku who obviously didn't notice anything to suggest the brown haired girl was attracted to Makoto. "Unless there is something you know that might suggest otherwise?"

Setsuna thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't come up with any answers.

"Unless it's some kind of cruel prank or something on Kotonoha then it wouldn't make much sense for Sekai to be helping Makoto get close to her." Suzaku suggested while Lelouch agreed with him, although he had already come to a similar conclusion earlier. Lelouch didn't see Sekai as the kind of person who could be devious let alone cunning enough to pull off anything like that.

"I don't know why, but I just don't feel convinced." Setsuna noted while it seemed something at the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.

"Well I suppose out of all of us here, you know Sekai longer than any of us," Lelouch pointed out before adding, "So I assume you know her better enough to perhaps know her motives for helping out Makoto."

"That is just it…I can't. She has never played the role of matchmaker before. Why now? Why with Makoto and Kotonoha? I think matching you up would be more interesting challenge."

"Ha," Lelouch scoffed before replying, "The day someone matches me with someone will be the day hell freezes over."

"You are going to die a lonely man, Lelouch," Taisuke said jokingly.

"We'll see about that," Lelouch said with a smirk, besides the young man knew he had a long life ahead of him so it was too early to say he would die alone.

* * *

><p>One week went by and once again Setsuna sought Lelouch's council as the two were sitting inside the Student Council room on a red sofa playing a video game together. It was Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and fighting was Lelouch playing as a Magneto while Setsuna was playing as Tron Bonne fighting in Time Square.<p>

Lelouch landed a blow and knocked Tron back after Magneto used an energy blast, but as the two fought one another in a fierce battle while Setsuna was pressing buttons like mad as Lelouch was calmly handling his controller.

"So nothing new to report other than the usual," Lelouch inquired before delivering a _wonderful _fifteen-hit combo upon his foe.

"Not exactly, but I think Kotonoha and Makoto are meeting now," Setsuna replied while trying to stay focused on the game. But just then Setsuna lost her character as Tron suffered an epic beaten down from Magneto with help from Lelouch's second character Zero to finish the mecha pilot character. Setsuna seethed in anger for a moment, but she countered attacked with her second character X-23. The petite black haired girl fought back with a vengeance as she dodged around Lelouch's keep away game with Magneto before catching him in a rather long combo before ending with a hyper combo. The conversation continued regardless of the fact that Magneto had lost more than half his health.

"I see, so I take then they are gathering together for lunch now?"

"Yes," Setsuna proudly, both to answer Lelouch and to cheer that she defeated Lelouch's Magneto with a well-timed assist from her third character, Storm, leaving the black haired man to taste the bitterness of losing a character. But it was far from over as they were one for one now as Lelouch's second character took the stage, Zero from the Megaman X series. Lelouch began the fight by quickly attacking X-23 with Shippuga and catching X-23 in a long combo that ended with a hyper combo. With a simple Hadangeki, X-23 had her health chipped out and was knocked out.

"So, anything else going on?" Lelouch asked while he was determined to win the match as Storm took to the stage and began spacing Zero out rather efficiently as Setsuna began emptying her hyper combo bars with Ice storms each and every time Lelouch left an opening or whiffed a combo opportunity.

"Well I haven't noticed anything else to really mention, but I can't help but feel Sekai might have something for Makoto too."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I am almost positive," Setsuna said as she began struggling to stay in the fight, but after Lelouch missed on a combo the short black haired woman went in for the kill and finished Zero off with Storm's lightning attack. Now both combatants had their final characters and Lelouch's was Doctor Doom. With a plasma beam Lelouch hit Storm before air dashing over to the character as though it were instinct. Lelouch was by far better with Doctor Doom than any other character.

As storm got up and attacked, Lelouch waited out the attack before performing a crouching combo that eventually got Storm into the air and a smile began to form on Lelouch's face. At this point Setsuna began button mashing and that upon itself was a mistake as Lelouch began unleashing a bread and butter combo with Doctor Doom. Medium air to medium air to Foot Dive followed by a second foot dive followed by a standing heavy and a quick jump into the air with a plasma beam and Doom's Photon Array. Setsuna did a wake up hyper combo and popped X-factor to follow up with another one, but Lelouch knew how amateurish such an action was. During Setsuna's second hyper combo he popped X-factor on his own, defended from the attack performed a hard knock down used a standing light and then went into Doom's Level 3 hyper combo: Doom's Time.

"KO!"

The game declared as Lelouch had won the battle with Setsuna glaring at him.

"Come on Setsuna, don't be a sore loser," Lelouch said humbly.

"Oh sure thing, Doctor Doom. I could really see you being a super villain like that guy."

"Who? Me?" Lelouch asked with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The following day during lunch, Lelouch and Suzaku observed Kotonoha and Makoto eating lunch together at a table on the far side of the cafeteria, but they were not the only ones observing the couple as Lelouch noticed some of the other women who had it out for the black haired girl were glaring at her.<p>

_Half of you have boyfriends, so what makes Makoto so special? _

Lelouch thought as he began considering ways to deal out a little punishment, but his line of thought was interrupted when Taisuke joined them.

"So they are going public about it now," Taisuke almost cheerfully, but Lelouch detected hints of disappointment. It was obvious Taisuke had his eyes on Kotonoha, but Lelouch suspected it was more for the size of her breasts than anything else. But out of consideration and maybe it was not his place to say anything Lelouch kept quiet.

"Well how do you think it's going to go?"

"I don't know, Suzaku, but it's only been a few days since people have seen those two together," Taisuke replied as they were wondering what could happen for the couple. Lelouch on the other hand began thinking of new pranks and ignored the subject of the couple, as long as Makoto treated Kotonoha right and she was happy Lelouch didn't have a problem with it.

Of course there was still the matter of Konohana and her relationship with the other girls around the school which was still a problem as the black haired young man was about to see once again. Speaking of other girls another came to join them at their table, Kallen approached the quartet before politely asking them.

"Excuse me would you three mind if I joined you?" The red head asked while the sight of her and her attractive _assets _sent Rivalz and Taisuke's minds spiraling into the gutter. As their eyes settled on her chest Rivalz fell into a fantasy in which Kallen and he were in bed together after a long party while Taisuke was having his only dirty fantasy about Kallen which was much more lucid compared to Rivalz's, but as they were engrossed in their fantasies time kept going for Lelouch and Suzaku. However Rivalz and Taisuke were quick to recover as both men shouted in unison while shoving the brown haired Japanese boy aside sending the unfortunate young man to the ground creating a spot in-between Rivalz and Taisuke for Kallen to sit which was previously occupied by Suzaku seconds ago.

"PLEASE DO!"

"Just ignore him," Taisuke said as Suzaku was trying to recover while Taisuke was gesturing for Kallen to sit next to him, which happened to be next to Rivalz as well on his left. "Do you have a problem Lelouch?"

"Not a one," Lelouch replied causally not paying much attention to what was going on.

"Oh, hey, you're that kid I met on the first day of school," Kallen commented remembering Lelouch and their first _head on meeting_ days ago.

"Yes I remember you, Kallen was it?"

"You two have met?" Suzaku asked as he got into another chair before recovering his lunch.

"Well yes, but it was more in…passing," Lelouch said using that last word lightly as Kallen couldn't help but chuckle nervously remembering that head on encounter with the black haired young man.

A distance away, observing Kallen after the red head girl approached Lelouch, three girls with their leader, a light brown haired woman with green eyes, were becoming irked as they watched Kallen getting friendly with Lelouch, or so it seemed. As Kallen took her seat with the boys with Taisuke getting regrettably shafted by Kallen, but also watching them was Otome yet she also noticed the _popular girls _eyeing the table she was watching.

_This might not end well, _Otome thought before going back to her meal before moments later the girls left their table approaching Lelouch's.

Lelouch didn't even look up from the meal he was eating; he finished chewing and swallowing before addressing the leader of the girl looming over his table. The lead girl was quite attractive with a nice figure some women would kill for; in fact Taisuke and Rivalz were almost drooling at the sight of the woman. But what the two boys didn't know was that the girl giving Lelouch her complete attention was someone who had a number of unsettling rumors surrounding her such as her being the type who sleeps around with different people. But no one has been able to prove the rumors true or false, however the personality she has might suggest otherwise.

"What do you want Asuka?" Lelouch said calmly and coldly at the same time while his voice contained strong hints of resentment at the woman and her friends making it clear that he doesn't appreciate their presence.

"Oh playing hard to get, well Lelouch why don't you reconsider my offer?"

"So I can be your next _conquest_, no thanks," The black haired young man shot back as the restrained irritation he held for the woman was clear.

Suzaku knew what was coming as did Taisuke and Rivalz while Kallen had earned her ill favor for being only interested in Lelouch for sex probably because of the attention she would get for getting the young man in bed, since no other woman in the school have been able to get close to him.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Asuka said sweetly, but she failed to realize she was fighting a hopeless battle.

"You're putting me off my hot dogs I am trying to enjoy, so unless you have something important related to the student council speak now or get lost."

_Ouch, that was rougher than usual, _Otome commented overhearing everything, but the result didn't surprise her in the least.

"Fine," Asuka said while struggling to keep her anger in check, but before she and her friends Ume and Rin walked away. But not before the three girls cast a glare upon Kallen.

_That can't be good, _The basketball player thought to herself as she was wondering if Kallen was going to become a likely target for Asuka and her friends. Lelouch on the other hand went back to eating his lunch peacefully as if nothing happened, but he was beginning to plan a proper _response _to the interruption he suffered from the woman and her friends.

* * *

><p>Later that week Otome's prediction came true sadly as class was ending and Mr. Kewell Soresi's art class was over as the students were excused, but as Kallen was about to leave Asuka and her two friends showed up and none of them were pleased with Kallen at that moment. Of course Kallen wasn't the only one left in the class room as one other student was still there just cleaning up his art tools at the sink in the back of the room.<p>

"We have something to talk about," Asuka said with hate in her eyes, "I want you to stay the fuck away from Lelouch."

"I am not interested in him," Kallen replied causally, but this only angered the woman even more.

"Bullshit we saw you sit at his table!"

"So," Kallen began raising an eyebrow before asking, "how does me sitting at his table, when there was nowhere else to sit, make me interested in him?"

"Just because if anyone gets close to Lelouch by sitting with him I'll lose my chance with him," Asuka declared while Kallen was outright irritated with the woman by this point.

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard, I can see why Lelouch isn't interested in someone like you?"

"You," Asuka said as those words hit a very tender spot as the young woman's voice was trembling with anger. "You take those words back you bitch!"

"No because it's the truth and I am not interested in Lelouch," Kallen said again as she finished packing her school bag, but as she was getting up and leaving a smirk appeared on Asuka's lips.

"Not like how that one boy from your last school was interested in you?"

Kallen stopped momentarily as Asuka continued.

"We heard at your last school there was a boy who had the hots for you, but then when he met you one night walking home you viciously kicked the guys ass," Asuka said with cruel smirk while Kallen's blood began to boil. That story was half-true in actuality the boy in question attempted to sexually assault and rape her, but Kallen having a black belt easily subdued and defeated her attacker. The police cleared her though, thanks to an eye witness who saw what happened and video footage from an automated bank teller Kallen was in front of at the time it happened.

Despite it being known that the boy was arrested and what had happened was proven, Kallen's life in her last school was not the same after that as the boy was in fact the son of the Vice-Principle and the students who were his friends found ways to make Kallen's life very difficult forcing her to transfer. Yet the way these girls were talking about it made Kallen seem to be the villain, which frustrated the girl.

"You idiot it was on the news the bastard tried to rape me, you can even check with the police."

"Oh no, but I think you probably wanted it but you were just too much of a chicken."

Kallen was on her last nerve as one more smart-ass remark would likely throw the red head over the edge.

"You don't even know what you are talking about," Kallen shot back as she was struggling to walk out of the room, but like a fool Asuka was she had to get the last word in.

"You're just a slut, right?"

Less than a second later Kallen's fist made contact with Asuka's face with the speed and impact of a runaway bullet train. The punch was so strong that it sent Asuka flying off her feet and stumbling over the desks behind her and onto the ground. Her two friends were momentarily shocked, but they quickly attempted to attack the pissed off red head, but against someone possessing a black belt in karate they were hilariously outmatched.

Kallen took down one with a few quick jabs to the stomach before delivering a chop to the side of the head before attacking the third girl while dodging her punches. Asuka was struggling to get back up to her feet, but her legs were almost jello from the impact of the punch to her face as the girl was badly disorientated.

"Whoa," A new voice came as a blonde haired student with blue eyes came rushing out to stop the fight, but the poor man ended up getting dragged into it. A disoriented Asuka attacked one Gino Weinberg clawing at him while trying to pull on his blonde hair mistaking him for Kallen. "Hold on I am not who you think I am!"

As Kallen dominated the fight between the two other girls sending them to the ground with some finishing blows the art teacher Kewell Soresi returned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Oh damn it," Kallen cursed seeing the two girls on the ground groaning in pain.

A short time later Kallen was sitting in Cecile Croomy's office as the office of the Vice-Principle was quite different from Lloyd's as the blue haired woman's office was more befitting of someone of her position. Yet oddly there was a shelf with cook books on it, but other than that Cecile looked at Kallen with a seemingly passive expression on her face.

"Now Miss Kouzuki I am aware of the circumstances that made your transfer necessary in the first place, and I am aware that Asuka can be a…tiring person, but you cannot just outright attack them like that. It's fortunate no one needed to go to the hospital."

Kallen was going to speak up in her defense, but a raised hand from Cecile kept her silent.

"So in light of what happened I am going to have to," Cecile was saying before a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me Vice-Principle," Lelouch said from the open doorway while behind him was Milly and with her was Gino who had an ice pack on his head. "We would like to speak to you about the matter regarding Kallen."

"I do not like being interrupted Mr. Lamperouge," Cecile said sternly as Lelouch looked as if he was facing down an angry bull.

"But Miss Cecile, those girls provoked Kallen into attacking them and even when Kallen tried to walk away they kept pushing her buttons. I know going Bruce Lee on their butts wasn't right, but come on those girls were clearly trying to provoke this kinda of thing into happening," Gino said stepping in and speaking in Kallen's defense.

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yes I did," Gino replied.

Cecile reclined back into her leather chair in deep thought before regarding Kallen once more.

"I see, well all things considered I'll let you go with a warning this time Kallen, but next time I will not be so understanding."

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief before Cecile excused her. Once outside she turned to Lelouch, Gino and Milly.

"Thank you three for stepping in like that."

"Not at all, you're the new student you shouldn't get suspended so soon after coming here right," The blonde haired student said with a laugh while Lelouch was already planning on making sure those three girls get punished knowing that they were for the most part not going to get punished. But for Lelouch this was one of his hobbies at school.

* * *

><p>AN: well one chapter is over and another will begin soon, but I would like to say thank you guys for your reviews and I shall try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
